a Game of thrones: A new age
by waltoncurr2014
Summary: A new age of war has reached westorose. New house's have risen to take the place of old and new hero's have called the banners to take the iron throne. SUBMIT YOUR OWN CHARACTER's AND HOUSE's
1. Chapter 1

Hello,

So, I had this idea to write my own sort of game of thrones. Only this time I want you guys to send in characters (e.g the king, lords, banner men, knights, squires) the whole lot. As well as this I want people to send in their own, new, unique houses for these character's to feature in, and I will write all about them fighting for the throne and everything…

So basically please tell me what you think, and if you like the idea just fill in one of these sheets and pm it to me.

**House form:**

Name of house:

Banner men houses (4-8):

Sigil:

House hero and story:

House back story: (e.g have they ever held the throne?, do they currently hold the throne?)

House words:

Were is the houses home: (e.g winter fell, casterly rock)

What is the house known for?: (e.g being: Sly, cunning. Strong, honourable)

Reason for fighting: to keep hold of the iron throne, to win it, or to help another house win it.

I'm hoping for at least 6 houses with about 4 fighting to be king. If I get more then I will pick the best, or just have all of them. After I get the right amount of houses I will put up the character sheet.

please know that this story takes place after the events in the books, so no characters from the the books will be in this story.


	2. Great Houses of Westorose

_**House Maslan **_Arrived in westorose 3 years ago and were given Riverrun as there seat after they helped the king "deal" with the previous holders of Riverrun, after they started a rebellion.

House Maslan are originally from Sogrot, and after leading a rebellion to take the blood throne, they journeyed to westorose.

House Maslan are known for their Courage, Loyalty, and Weaponry.

House Maslan's Sigil is a blood phoenix in front of a iron sword

House Maslans Words are: Blood, Iron, Valour

House maslans banner men are: House Agnolar, House Scythak, House Brookfeld, House Thane and House Goron. House Agnolar, House Scythak, House Brookfeld, House Thane, House

_**House Horall **_are descendants of the Starks, and are known for their Honour and strength.

House Horall rose to power after Jammel Horall married Beatrice Stark, daughter and only child of Rikkon Stark.

Ever since, there seat has been Winterfell, and there there colours black on grey.

House Horall's sigil is a Grey background with a wolf-hound in front.

House Horall's word are: We tend, We end

House Horall's banner men are:

House Ferril, House Jallon, House Maven, House Ironback, House Raid, and House Thare.

_**House cousland**_ is one of the oldest and noblest of houses. There known for their honour and sense of duty and justice.

House Cousland became kings 5000 years ago when they came from essos with their bannermen and elephants, setting their home known to westeros as the bannorn. Since Aegon the conqueror defeated King Thror Cousland, they were allowed to keep their lands and be named Lord paramonts of the bannorn and wardens under the mountain.

Their seat is vigil's keep in the city of Grey mine under the mountains of the bannorn.

House Cousland's sigil is a Grey elephant on a blue background

House Cousland's word are: a Cousland never forgets

House cousland's banner men are:

House Bluestone, House Ironbend, House Guerrin, House Calenhad, House Rohan and house cutting.

_**House Davon **_moved to westorse 300 years ago from Bravoss, with the intention of winning the iron throne. In the end they didn't because Sam Davon fell in love with the princess. They got married but were never king and queen. Sam and his new wife took Dragon Stone as their seat an became wardens of the east

House Davon are known for their loyalty and War skill.

House Davon's sigil is a black jaguar on a orange background

House Davon's words are:Truth. Loyalty. Justice.

House Davos banner men are:

House rune, House Mercer, House Garrard, House Mallin, House Iron-blood, House Stone-built,

_**House wood **_have been in westorose since the age of hero's. Its send that they originate from men who mated with the children of the forest. Even know they've been around for so long they have never been king, this is because they are said to have more mastors than knights.

There known for their wisdom, cunning and wit.

House wood rose to power after "The battle of the eyrie" In which, House Arryn were defeated and striped of their lands and titles. Due to lord Tommen woods Discovering a way in to the Eyrie, House woods were granted the Eyrie as there seat.

House wood's Banner is a black Owl standing on a book with a deep red back ground.

House wood's word are: a sword may win a battle but a mind wins a war.

House wood's banner men are:

House yew, House Willow, House oak, House Elm House Hawthorn, House pine.

_**House Rossin **_were lords of a small island in the narrow sea and were bannermen to the Baratheons but took Storm's End when the opportunity arose.

Although they are widely thought to be treacherous they are actually fiercely loyal to the ruling house, as they legalized their ownership of the Stormlands.

House Rossin's sigil is a Copper fox under three stars on a silver field.

House Rossin's Words are: Faith without Doubt, Death without Fear.

House Rossin's banner men are:

House nase, House Cedwren, House Mourten, House Tenbury, House Banley, House Rinan, House Anerie, House Stonecrop

_**House Blackreyne **_ is a warrior cult that originated from the desendants of the female line of House Blackfyre and the sole surviving girl of House Reyne. Their founder Caidus Blackreyne eventually became the leader of the Golden Company. They sailed to westeros and took up residence in the Iron Islands. They built their seat on Great Wyk. House Blackreyne has kept an isolated existence ever since.

House Blackreyne is known for it's genius in battle strategy and skill in combat.

House Blackreyne's sigil is a black stallion with black dragon wings snorting blue flames on a silver field.

House Blackreyne's words are: A New Power Is Rising

House Blackreyne's banner men are:

House Ordus (the Cobra of Pyke), House Hood (the Elk of Harlaw), House Skoll (the black wolf of Blacktyde), House Kalhuka (the tiger of Orkmont), House Cardric (the bulls of Old Wyk), House Soren (the eagle of Saltcliffe) and House Hopper (the locust of lonely light ).

_**House BlackBorn**_They currently hold the throne and have held it for over 500 years but are weary of the other great houses. There seat is currently both casterly rock and kings landing.

House BlackBorn's Sigil is a black sword on a green field.

House BlackBorn's Words are The Darkness comes for all.

House BlackBorn's banner men are:

House Deadwood, House Carvington, House Redrork, House Castleton, House Tudor, House Massels, House Thatcher, and House RedBorn.

**Hey, so I think I've got just about all the houses i need, i just really need characters to be in theses houses.**


	3. Character sheet

Hey, so this is the character sheet:

Name:

Gender:

Age:

House:

House you fight for:

Hierarchy class: (lord, Banner men, Knight, squire or sellsword)

Back story:

Appearance:

Personality:

Family:

Possible individual story line:

Favourite weapon (if any):

**Just pm it to me, or put it in the reviews.**

**Also, this sheet will be on my profile.**


End file.
